


Gay Love Can Pierce Through the Veil of Cain and Save the Day

by jennysfant



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Cas trying to snap him out of it, Dean goes dark side, First Blade, Mark of Cain, Sam making Destiel happen, The Dungeon in the Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennysfant/pseuds/jennysfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't let go off the First Blade and is consumed by bloodlust, becoming almost like an animal. The only way for him to break free is to be reminded of his humanity, and when Sam fails he prayes to Castiel to come and help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Love Can Pierce Through the Veil of Cain and Save the Day

The world around him was draped in a veil of dark red blur. He took in pictures but all that registered were the light red parts; the blood that pumped in various veins, the heart that beat at least twice as fast as his, and the brain and eyes glowing with electric impulses. Those were the parts he could destroy. Or maybe the word was ‘should’? It felt like his job, his destiny.

 

Something was holding him back. Why couldn’t he see straight? He felt the anger that had consumed him, but it was subdued into a light whisper. They had injected something in him, a poison to take away his powers. Why hadn’t they just killed him? That’s what he would’ve done.

 

Someone was talking to him, but he still couldn’t see. A man, he guessed, based on his size. He felt the man’s heart pumping; it got louder and louder until he couldn’t stand it anymore. He needed to stop it. He tried to wrench free but he had shackles on his wrists. The man took a few surprised steps back.

 

He almost recognised him but it was as if he was remembering a dream.

 

Sam looked at his brother as he was tied up in the same shackles they had used on Crowley. He was still holding the blade; he’d tried to make him drop it but found that it was as if it had welded with Dean’s hand. Sam had given him a powerful sedative to calm him down but he was now slowly waking up. Sam didn’t know what to do. Crowley had taken off; he was all alone in the bunker with Dean.

 

“Dean!” he yelled at his brother, trying to get him to snap out of it. Dean only looked at him as if he didn’t know him. Maybe he couldn’t see; what if the blade altered his vision somehow?

 

“Dean, please, this isn’t you,” he said. Dean violently tried to break free from his prison but couldn’t.

 

Sam walked out of the room; he couldn’t see his brother like this. He searched his mind for something that he could research, someone he could call. Then it came to him. He actually wondered why they hadn’t done this sooner.

 

“Castiel,” he prayed. “Please, man, we need you. Dean’s in really bad shape because of the First Blade and…”

 

Castiel appeared before him wearing his usual attire. He looked more like the angel he knew, and less like the man Sam thought he’d become.

 

“Where is he?” Cas asked. Sam showed him the way and as they entered the room Dean tried to break free again. He almost succeeded this time. His eyes were wild.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Cas asked, squinting his eyes.

 

Sam explained everything he knew to him; all about the mark and the blade. Cas looked horrified.

 

“No,” he mumbled in a dark voice. He walked up to Dean and put a finger on his head. Dean immediately growled like a beast but Castiel was unmoved. After he’d done whatever he’d intended to do he turned to Sam.

 

“There’s still hope. The mark has control over him but Dean’s still in there somewhere.”

 

“So how do we get to him?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Castiel answered. “We need to remind him of his humanity, but I don’t know how.”

 

Sam thought about it for a moment. When he’d called out to Dean it was as if he hadn’t heard. Apparently he needed to be reminded of something else besides brotherly love. Maybe…

 

“Cas,” he said. “What if you talk to Dean about… about how you feel.”

 

Cas squinted his eyes again and tilted his head slightly. “How I feel?”

 

“Yes,” Sam cleared his throat awkwardly. “Like, how you _really_ feel about him.”

 

Sam had known for ages. It was really very obvious that there was something between Dean and Cas. Sometimes he’d thought that maybe he should try to get Dean to admit how he felt, but he knew that the upbringing Dad had given them made it difficult for Dean to own up to his feelings. Dad had said a lot of things about what it meant to be a man, and none of those things involved falling for a male angel.

 

But since they’ve first met Castiel it had become more and more noticeable, and Sam found it ridiculous that they weren’t ceasing the little happiness they could get in this world. And now that Dean needed Cas more than ever Sam knew that he had to speak his mind.

 

“You _love him_ , Cas. And he loves you.”

 

Cas became a bit flustered but recuperated his stature quickly. Yes, of course he loved Dean. He’d known that from the moment he laid his hand on him in hell. But Dean had called him ‘brother’ on multiple occasions. So he’d known that Dean loved him back but only as if he was a family member.

 

Could Sam be right though? He knew Dean better than anyone; and maybe, just maybe, he was right this time. But it felt too good to be true, and even if it was, what kind of future could they have together? Their lives were too complicated for love. Or maybe love was the only thing not complicated in their lives.

 

“Cas, I know this is difficult, but my brother needs you right now. Unless you know of another way to make him himself again…” Sam’s voice trailed off. Dean was beginning to break through his chains and he found it difficult to see his brother like that.

 

“Fine,” Cas said.

 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Sam said and left. He prayed that it would work.

 

Whatever they had done to him was beginning to wear off and he was beginning to see clearer. He was still chained though, and he couldn’t stand being held back. It made him angrier. He was made to _kill_ , and not doing so just made his bloodlust grow. He tried to destroy the chains but it was very difficult. Made he should just break the bones in his hand to break free. Or maybe…

 

Someone was talking to him again, someone different from last time. They had a glow about them; a sort of white light that burned his eyes. Their hand touched his face and he felt a bit calmer. He couldn’t understand it, but he knew he was not supposed to kill them.

 

“Dean,” a familiar voice said. “You need to snap out of it; this isn’t you. You’re not the mark you bear.”

 

He didn’t understand. They were wrong. He was fire and blood. He was the mark.

 

“Dean, I… I need you to stop this because I… I love you, Dean.”

 

Something awoke in the back of his mind; a feeling, a thought, a word.

 

“Cas,” he mumbled. He blinked, and he could see him clearer. He still felt the thirst for blood, but he was no longer completely consumed by it.

 

“Cas,” he said again, this time looking straight into his favourite pair of blue eyes.

 

Then the angel moved his face closer to his until they were kissing. Dean forgot all about the mark and the blade, which fell from his hand and dropped to the floor; for now all he could see was Castiel, and all he could feel was love and happiness. He felt Cas’ hands on his face and it was like all was right in this world. Then the kiss ended and he saw where he was.

 

“Cas,” he said. “What the hell happened?”

 

Cas explained as he undid the chains. Dean remembered all of it but it felt surreal. Especially the part when they’d… had he actually kissed Castiel?

 

The really weird part was that even though there were so many objections to kissing Cas, it did feel right. Like they’ve should have done it years ago. He thought about his options.

 

He could either struggle with his emotions, screwing it up like he always did, or he could just not think about it at all, and simply go with his gut feeling.

 

Dean took the angel’s face in his hands, looked into his eyes and said:

 

“I love you, too, Cas.”


End file.
